


Hold Me In My Sleep - A Shield Drabble

by Skylar1336



Category: WWE
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Cute, Gen, Happy Ending, Short, set in recent years, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Seth's having nightmares about the things he used to do. Good thing is, he's no longer alone.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 16





	Hold Me In My Sleep - A Shield Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short, but I'm taking a while to post larger things. I feel bad only updating one story right now, so hopefully y'all will enjoy this :)

“No!” Seth let out a scream and sat bolt upright in bed. 

To the left of him, someone shifted, and Roman’s eyes opened, head turning to check on Seth. “Hey,” he murmured. His hand slid soothingly down Seth’s arm. “What is it, what’s wrong?” 

Seth slowly calmed, laying back down in the sheets. His eyes met Roman’s. “Another nightmare.” he whispered hoarsely. 

“I figured. What about?” Roman’s hand found Seth’s; he brought it to his lips and kissed it silently. 

Seth closed his eyes. “Me, with Hunter. When I was ‘The Man.’ Without you, and Ambrose.” His breath caught slightly as Roman pressed his lips to his neck.

“What else?” he asked softly. 

Seth swallowed. “Cold. Lonely. It’s always lonely without you two…” 

“We’re right here, Sethie.. It’s just a dream.”

Seth opened his eyes, allowing Roman to draw him closer. The Samoan pulled him up and towards him, so that Seth straddled his waist. Seth’s hands found Roman’s shoulder as he laid down against the man’s chest.” 

“I wish that were true.” Seth mumbled into Roman’s hair. “But we both know all the things I did to you two were very real.” 

Roman ran his hands down Seth’s back. “That was all in the past. You know we’ve moved on.” 

Seth shook his head, sitting up to meet Roman’s eyes. “I haven’t moved on.” he said. “I can’t.” 

The Samoan reached up, cupping Seth’s face. “Why can’t you?”

He sighed, relishing the touch. “Everything we did to each other, it’s all just too much, sometimes. Especially when it comes to me and Dean. I feel like he’s still never forgiven me. Not really.”

“Seth, you’ve got to get over this.” Roman said. “Dean and I have each sat down with you at least half a dozen times and explained that all is forgiven.”

Seth nodded. He began absentmindedly tracing patterns into Roman’s chest. “I know. I’m sorry. I just wish these nightmares would stop.” To his surprise, Seth could feel a few tears welling up in his eyes. “I’m so tired. I just want to sleep through the night, even once.”

Roman watched him silently for a moment. “C’mere.” he said finally. He wrapped his arms around Seth and pulled him down against his chest. His hand tangled in Seth’s black hair, stroking it comfortingly. “They will stop one day.” Roman murmured. “And until then, you’ll never have to wake up alone.”

Seth turned his head enough to kiss Roman’s stubble covered cheek softly. “Thank you.” he whispered. “I would’ve… I would’ve been lost long ago without you.” 

Roman pulled the sheets close around them both. “I let you drift away once.” he replied. “Sleep, Sethie. I’ll never let that happen again.” 

Seth stayed pressed close against him, allowing the steady rhythm of Roman’s breathing to lull him to sleep.


End file.
